


Advice Connor Never Thought He'd Get

by fabtully



Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: Connor learning to be a boyfriend, Keating Five brainstorms, M/M, how to get away with relationships, romantic advice
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-14
Updated: 2015-05-14
Packaged: 2018-03-30 13:30:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3938569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fabtully/pseuds/fabtully
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quando Connor riceve una chiamata da un Oliver sovraccaricato di lavoro, accetta di cancellare il loro appuntamento troppo velocemente. Gli altri membri dei Keating Five, percependo che Connor potrebbe aver bisogno di un po' di aiuto per quanto riguarda le relazioni, intervengono.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Advice Connor Never Thought He'd Get

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Advice Connor Never Thought He'd Get](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2682086) by [Jaydeemz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaydeemz/pseuds/Jaydeemz). 



> Lo show non mi appartiene né, tanto meno, la storia.
> 
> Qui il permesso a tradurre: http://archiveofourown.org/works/2682086/comments/28687573
> 
> E' la prima volta che traduco una fic e non sono sicura di aver fatto un egregio lavoro ma, insomma, ci ho provato. Non ho riletto e quindi mi scuso per eventuali errori, provvederò ad occuparmene il prima possibile nel caso ve ne siano.  
> Se qualcuno dovesse leggere il lavoro originale e trovare delle pecche di traduzione, sarei lieta di ricevere consigli.  
> Ho tradotto questa storia perché nella sua semplicità mi è piaciuta moltissimo e mi andava di condividerla con chi, magari, non si appresta a leggere qualcosa in inglese.  
> Buona lettura. :)

Gli occhi di Connor erano ovunque tranne che sul documento che avrebbe dovuto star studiando quando il contatto chiamante “Oliver Hampton” apparve sul suo cellulare che aveva cominciato a vibrare. Anche dopo tre mesi insieme –ufficialmente insieme, niente di quel “frequentarsi per informazioni” che aveva dato inizio alla loro relazione- la vista del nome di Oliver sul telefono gli causava un caldo afflusso nelle vene. Raggiunse il telefono e scrutò l’ufficio. Tralasciando Michaela, che stava guardando in direzione del rumore in generale, nessuno gli aveva prestato attenzione.  
  
Bonnie ed Annalise si erano chiuse nell’ufficio di quest’ultima. L’unica potenziale preoccupazione poteva essere Frank, che stava sfogliando velocemente un libro dall’altra parte della stanza. Connor quasi ridacchiò del suo stesso pensiero; Frank si sarebbe divertito. Accettò la chiamata e portò il telefono all’orecchio.  
  
“Posso pensare ad almeno dieci cose sporche che ti farei adesso,” rispose Connor repentinamente con voce bassa e vibrante. Sorrise schivo alle quattro teste che si voltarono nella sua direzione, ammiccò alla risatina di Frank dal suo lato della stanza, e tornò al telefono. “Se riesci a dirle tutte, allora mi impegno pienamente a fartele tutte, una per una, stasera.”  
  
Tutti avevano la stessa espressione ogniqualvolta che Connor parlasse sporco con il suo fidanzato fanatico della tecnologia in ufficio. Asher lo guardò scioccato, la bocca leggermente spalancata. Wes scosse la testa con una risatina incredula. Un sorriso consapevole sollevò gli angoli delle labbra di Laurel mentre ritornava al suo schedario. Le sopracciglia di Michaela si arcuarono per la sorpresa e roteò gli occhi drammaticamente. Connor semplicemente tornò ad appoggiarsi al divano scuro, sorridente in attesa di una risposta da parte di Oliver.  
  
“Cucinarmi la cena?” rispose la voce familiare dall’altro lato della linea. “Fare il mio bucato?”  
  
“Ollie,” Connor si lagnò un po’ in risposta. “Non puoi stare al gioco almeno una volta?”  
  
“Sono a lavoro, Connor; non starò al gioco mentre il mio supervisore siede a tre cubicoli di distanza da me. Ti sto chiamando solo per farti sapere che sarò a casa non prima delle nove, stasera. Chiamavo per annullare il nostro appuntamento.”  
  
Connor allontanò il telefono dalla sua faccia e guardò incredulamente il viso sorridente della foto di contatto del suo fidanzato. Riportò il telefono all’orecchio prima di chiedere in maniera esitante, “Cos’è successo? Va tutto bene?”  
  
Le facce di fronte a lui mutarono. Quella di Asher divenne assente, quella di Wes allarmata, quella di Laurel preoccupata, quella di Michaela un po’ vittoriosa con un accenno a qualcosa di protettivo. Lo sfogliare delle pagine proveniente dall’angolo della stanza di Frank si arrestò. Tutti trattennero il respiro mentre si sforzavano di ascoltare la parte della conversazione di Oliver.  
  
“Solo…” Oliver sospirò, e Connor sapeva che stesse passando le mani nelle ciocche dei suoi capelli già arruffati. L’immagine mentale lo eccitò più del dovuto. “Quel tipo di giorno. Il server è esploso e sarà un inferno ricostruire tutto di nuovo. Dobbiamo partire più o meno da zero con un software nuovo di zecca.”  
  
Connor aveva perso la concentrazione riguardo il suo linguaggio tecnico dopo che Oliver aveva pronunciato la parola “server”.  
  
“Ho lasciato il mio portatile nel tuo appartamento.” Non era per niente ciò che Connor voleva dire, ma apparentemente era quello che la sua mente aveva deciso di sputare fuori. Adesso, anche Laurel e Wes sembravano infastiditi dalla sua risposta, quindi lanciò loro un’occhiata arrabbiata e torse il corpo in modo da dar loro la schiena.  
  
Oliver sospirò, in qualche modo trovando in sé stesso come mantenere la calma, “Hai la chiave, Connor. Vai a prenderlo e torna a casa. E’ la ragione per cui te l’ho data, in primo luogo.”  
  
Non perché fossero già in qualcosa di così serio, ricordò bruscamente Connor quella sera in cui guardò l’oggetto argentato nella mano protesa di Oliver. Era semplicemente una comodità che evitava ad Oliver di correre per aprire la porta nel mezzo dei suoi turni se Connor avesse avuto bisogno di entrare per cercare lo schedario che era scivolato sotto il divano. Sì, avevano una relazione esclusiva, erano fidanzati, ma Connor rifiutava di credere che vivessero insieme. Il malessere nel suo stomaco al pensiero di entrare nell’appartamento di Oliver senza che Oliver ci fosse lo rendeva nauseato.  
  
“Giusto,” replicò, insicuro. “Ci vediamo… in settimana?”  
  
L’esasperazione era chiaramente udibile dall’altro lato della linea. “Sì. Ciao.”  
  
La mente di Connor era così disseminata di esitazione che non rispose, e Oliver riattaccò dopo alcuni attimi di silenzio. A telefono abbassato, la stanza esplose con commenti indignati da parte degli altri.  
  
“Che razza di fidanzato sei?”  
  
“Qualcuno non scoperà per un po’.”  
  
“Ti dice che sta passando una brutta giornata e rispondi con qualcosa riguardante il tuo computer?”  
  
“Sei un tale stronzo – come fa Hacker a sopportarti? Ucciderei Aiden se dicesse qualcosa del genere a me!”  
  
“C’è un’opportunità, Connor…”  
  
Ignorò tutti tranne Laurel, guardandola direttamente. “Cosa intendi, un’opportunità?”  
  
I suoi occhi chiari guizzarono verso quelli di Frank mentre si sforzava per rimanere impassibile. “Intendo, hai l’opportunità di provare ad Oliver che non è solo sesso. Quando è stata l’ultima volta che ha avuto una giornata terribile come questa?”  
  
“Quando Connor ha scopato con Pax,” Asher rise sotto i baffi nell’angolo. Il pugno di Frank lo colpì mentre Connor gli lanciava la peggiore occhiata che potesse prima di stringere le spalle rivolto a Laurel. Oliver non aveva davvero brutte giornate, o almeno, erano sempre dimenticate quando Connor si inginocchiava di fronte a lui non appena entrasse dalla porta.  
  
“Sto solo dicendo che probabilmente apprezzerebbe di tornare a casa in un appartamento caldo invece che in uno freddo, e un po’ di compagnia,” gli spiegò Laurel pazientemente con voce tranquilla. Di nuovo, i suoi occhi guizzarono a Frank, prima che abbassasse risolutamente lo sguardo sulla busta che aveva in grembo. Tutti notarono lo sguardo, ma decisero di focalizzarsi su Connor, piuttosto.  
  
“Cosa, come un fidanzato farebbe?” Michaela fece una battuta, i suoi occhi luccicanti mentre lanciava il rapporto della testimonianza sul tavolino da caffè di fronte a lei. “Potrei aiutare con i suggerimenti.”  
  
Connor si sentì sbiancare. “No, qu—"  
  
“Un’accoglienza carina seguita da un bagno caldo sarebbe un buon inizio!” sorrise lei, e il rifiuto di Connor gli morì in gola.  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
Quando Oliver aprì appena la porta, si aspettava di trovarne l’interno buio. Le spalle gli facevano male, la testa martellava e si sentiva pronto per dirigersi direttamente a letto senza prendersi alcuna cura di sé. Doveva ammettere di essere anche un po’ arrabbiato –Connor gli aveva mandato un solo messaggio da quella disastrosa conversazione, con scritto solo, “Dimmi quando lasci l’ufficio.” Non aveva risposto alla sua brusca risposta di “partenza” alle 9:03 pm. Adesso alle 9:15 precise, era più turbato e bisognoso di quanto avrebbe dovuto essere, ma che fosse dannato prima di chiamare quel presuntuoso futuro avvocato che credeva che ogni cosa ed ognuno dovrebbero inchinarsi a –  
  
“Hey!”  
  
Si fermò così repentinamente nei suoi passi che la porta oscillò per chiudersi e urtò la sua schiena. Fece un esitante passo avanti, inconsciamente allungandosi indietro per serrare la porta come d’abitudine prima di posare la sua ventiquattrore sul pavimento e fissare Connor senza battere ciglio.  
  
“Che ci fai qui?” replicò Oliver. Non era infelice di ciò, quando piuttosto cauto –la presenza di Connor significava una sola cosa, e onestamente riteneva di essere troppo stanco per volere quello stasera. Beh, forse se Connor avesse fatto la maggior parte del lavoro, ma Oliver era preoccupato da come sarebbe stato imbarazzante addormentarsi nel mezzo del sesso con Connor Walsh.  
  
“Ti ho fatto una sorpresa,” rispose Connor, sembrando così fiero di sé che Oliver divenne immediatamente diffidente di nuovo. Il più giovane si mosse furtivamente verso di lui, le sue mani immediatamente impegnate a rimuovere la sua cravatta allentata, e poi i bottoni della sua camicia dalle asole.  
  
“Con, ti ho detto prima che annullavo il nostro appuntamento,” tentò, anche se sapeva che il suo flebile tentativo di rifiutarlo fosse invano. Connor aveva tolto dai piedi la sua camicia, facendola cadere sul pavimento ai loro piedi, e cominciò a lavorare sulla sua cintura. Oliver rabbrividì al calo di temperatura causato dalla mancanza di abbigliamento. “P-possiamo spostarci in camera da letto almeno?”  
  
I suoi pantaloni allentati caddero rapidamente al suolo una volta che Connor ebbe sganciato il bottone e abbassato la zip. Oliver si rassegnò e calciò via le sue scarpe, nonostante non potesse che sentirsi infastidito dal suo fidanzato che stava totalmente trascurando i suoi desideri. Occhi scuri stavano esaminando il suo corpo, comunque, e Connor si allungò su e sigillò le loro labbra insieme per un breve momento.  
  
Era un bacio casto, per Connor. Si scostò rapidamente e attese finché Oliver eliminò i calzini ed i pantaloni, e allora gliene diede un altro d’apprezzamento prima di tracciare con le dita un percorso sull’orlo degli slip di Oliver. Lo baciò di nuovo, velocemente come prima, e poi gli prese la mano e lo condusse fino al bagno.  
  
Oliver si sentì piuttosto felice di non star portando la sua ventiquattrore, perché l’avrebbe lasciata cadere sul posto. Il bagno era pieno ed invitante, e solo entrando in bagno, poteva dire che fosse bollente. Dopo un momento d’esitazione, un piccolo colpetto dal suo fianco lo riportò alla realtà, e guardò Connor con sospetto in viso. Questo era troppo strano.  
  
Il futuro avvocato ebbe la decenza di sembrare agitato. “Volevo solo sorprenderti…”  
  
Questa volta, fu Oliver quello che si precipitò e baciò Connor avidamente. Il bacio durò per qualche minuto, dal momento che il ragazzo dagli occhi scuri stava adesso facendo correre i suoi polpastrelli pigramente sulla pelle nuda della vita del suo fidanzato. Si spostò poi per strattonare il suo intimò giù, ringhiando affamato quando sentì il suo fidanzato nudo premere contro di sé, e Oliver si distrasse troppo in fretta per ricordare che puntava a un bagno. Connor alla fine si scostò e fece un cenno del capo verso la vasca, e si precipitò fuori dal bagno con un veloce, “Torno subito!”  
  
L’acqua era assolutamente sublime. Oliver emise un profondo sospiro allo sprofondare nell’acqua calda, togliendosi immediatamente gli occhiali per metterli sul pavimento accanto la vasca. Le braccia sparirono sott’acqua, e i muscoli urlarono di inaspettato piacere. Tutto era sfuocato attorno a lui, quindi i suoi occhi si chiusero tremolanti e scacciò lontano il rimanente stress. La temperatura del bagno era perfetta e si sarebbe goduto ogni singolo minuto di questo piccolo lusso.  
  
Quando udì dei passi avvicinarsi al fianco della vasca, Oliver aprì un occhio, e poi l’altro quando Connor posò un bicchiere di vino rosso sul bordo piatto di essa. Oliver rimase sorpreso quando si sedé a gambe incrociate accanto la vasca, rivolto a lui, e si allungò per battere leggermente il suo bicchiere contro quello del più grande.  
  
“Non ti unisci a me?” Oliver odiò segretamente come bisognoso fosse sembrato, ma Connor scosse rapidamente la testa. Si sporse per poggiarsi contro la vasca da bagno, i suoi polpastrelli a vagare pigramente sulla pelle del ginocchio di Oliver dove questa incrociava il pelo dell’acqua, e lui sollevò le sopracciglia con aspettativa.  
  
Dopo un’occhiata dolce –che non era affatto giusta, considerato che gli occhi miopi di Oliver si allontanavano dallo sguardo di Connor qualche volta- Connor suggerì, “Beh, la tua giornata?”  
  
Oliver si sporse per bere del vino, lasciando che le goccioline d’acqua del bagno cadessero mentre prendeva alcuni sorsi. Fu solo quando il bicchiere fu rimesso a bordo vasca che si riappoggiò indietro, sospirò, e cominciò a parlare dell’idiota a lavoro che aveva accidentalmente scaricato un virus a larga portata su tutto il sistema.  
  
Fu il turno di Connor di sembrare disattento, ma rimase accanto ad Oliver durante tutta la storia.  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
La porta dell’ufficio di Annalise si aprì e Bonnie uscì prima di permettere loro incautamente di zittirsi dietro di lei. I suoi tacchi si fermarono con uno schiocco sul pavimento quando vide che ognuno fosse sporto un po’ verso Connor, e che i suoi colleghi non stessero affatto completando il lavoro assegnatogli. Le sue labbra rosse si schiusero con grazia mentre chiedeva, “Che succede?”  
  
“Stiamo corteggiando l’hacker,” rispose Frank mentre Laurel rideva sotto i baffi. Bonnie roteò gli occhi e puntò dritto alla macchinetta del caffè.  
  
Nel frattempo, Wes osservò l’espressione vuota di Connor e prese gentilmente parte alla conversazione. “Se davvero torna a casa così tardi, allora probabilmente salterà la cena o mangerà qualcosa dal distributore in ufficio. Sono sicuro che apprezzerebbe un pasto decente.”  
  
“Non so cucinare,” replicò tristemente lo studente.  
  
“Prova!” lo incoraggiò Michaela mentre Asher mimò le parole “cibo da asporto” da dietro di lei. Connor sorrise ad Asher e l’altro ragazzo sollevò il pollice.  
  
  
  
***

 

“Ho cucinato della pasta,” disse Connor quando sentì aprirsi la porta del bagno. Andò a prendere i due piatti fumanti dal bancone e li portò con attenzione al tavolo, dove li mise uno di fronte all’altro. Poi, si premurò di riempire il proprio bicchiere di vino e versarne dell’altro in un nuovo bicchiere pulito per il suo fidanzato –l’altro era macchiato dall’acqua che Oliver aveva schizzato su di esso quando l’aveva sollevato durante il bagno. Connor si appuntò mentalmente di alzarsi presto il giorno seguente per occuparsi dei piatti.  
  
Oliver mormorò in apprezzamento nel percepire il profumo del cibo. La riluttanza e il dubbio riguardo le intenzioni del suo fidanzato si erano dissolte durante il bagno, specialmente quando Connor l’aveva lasciato con un bacio affamato annunciando che avrebbe riscaldato la cena mentre Oliver si sarebbe lavato nell’acqua che velocemente si raffreddava. I pantaloncini che Connor aveva scelto per lui calzavano stretti ai fianchi, e si prese un momento per lasciare che lo studente ammirasse il suo torso prima di infilarsi una t-shirt grigio chiaro.  
  
“Basta broncio!” rise quando l’espressione di Connor divenne triste nel momento in cui la parte superiore del suo corpo fu coperta, ma Oliver non era il tipo che mangiava mezzo nudo. Infatti, lasciò cadere l’argomento immediatamente quando si sedé al suo posto e vide delle Farfalle coperte di una salsa rosata. Prese la forchetta e diede un morso, piacevolmente sorpreso di trovare straccetti di pollo ed erbe stravaganti nel piatto. “E’ delizioso, Con.”  
  
“Ho lavorato per ore questo pomeriggio,” Connor sospirò drammaticamente mentre si sedeva al suo posto, e poi prese la sua forchetta. E ammiccò al suo fidanzato. “Ne vali la pena.”  
  
“Dove hai preso la ricetta?” Oliver prese un altro morso. Aveva un sapore così familiare che dovette soffocare un sogghigno.  
  
“Un sito internet… Non ricordo il nome… Ho cercato su Google.” Il suo pomo d’Adamo ondeggiò nervosamente, ma l’espressione di Connor rimase indifferentemente sicura di sé. Incontrò gli occhi di Oliver e resse il suo sguardo per alcuni momenti.  
  
Il più grande infine ruppe lo sguardo mugugnando e immergendo la forchetta nella salsa, assaggiandola con attenzione. Con tono provocatorio, osservò poi, “Somiglia terribilmente a quella di Olive Gar-”  
  
“Ho cercato l’indirizzo su Google, in realtà,” specificò Connor con un profondo sospiro. Aspettò che lo sguardo vittorioso di Oliver contagiasse tutta la faccia prima che lui alzasse le spalle e infilzasse un altro filo di pasta. “Ho anche sepolto le prove. I contenitori sono nell’immondizia… fuori… dall’altra parte della strada.”  
  
Oliver cominciò a ridere, e Connor stesso ridacchiò. Mentre mangiavano, Connor cominciò a parlare di un caso che Annalise era sicura di vincere, e dei dettagli raccapriccianti che avrebbero utilizzato nella difesa. Oliver ascoltò attentamente, sebbene il suo corpo stesse cominciando a sentirsi pesante per il sonno, e si offrì anche volontario di rovistare all’interno del computer della vecchia ricca signora dopo cena.  
  
Connor rifiutò.  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
“Se faccio tutto questo, allora merito del sesso come premio,” Connor commentò con un profondo sospiro. Questo concetto di relazione significava così tanto lavoro. Gemette poi quando Bonnie gli passò accanto e lo colpì dietro la testa con una busta, lanciandogli un’occhiata pungente.  
  
Anche Laurel ignorò il suo commento. I suoi occhi seguirono brevemente i movimenti di Bonnie attraverso la stanza mentre rispondeva, “Forse potrebbe avere necessità di un massaggio dopo essere stato curvato su un computer tutto il giorno. Togligli gli occhiali, fallo distendere, e massaggia la sua schiena per un po’.”  
  
“E poi possiamo arrivare al sesso?” Connor quasi supplicò. “Sono del tutto giustificato se voglio cominciare fargli del rimming. Pensa a come qualcuno si sdraia per un massaggio… Lui a pancia in giù, nudo, a gambe divaricate e-”  
  
“Ti piace… il rimming?” Asher sussultò violentemente, nonostante la sua domanda fosse suonata vagamente curiosa. Connor ammiccò nella sua direzione.  
  
Bonnie trattenne una risata. Wes sembrava agitato. Michaela guardava intensamente il suo cellulare, nessun dubbio che stesse tentando di cancellare vivide immagini mentali riguardo il suo fidanzato e Connor nello stesso letto. Sorprendentemente, Laurel fu l’unica che sorrise. “Forse… se ne ha voglia.”  
  
***  
  
  
  
“Connor, che stai facendo?”  
  
Se Oliver era stato rilassato un momento prima dopo alcuni bicchieri di vino, un bagno, e una deliziosa cena, si stava decisamente irrigidendo adesso mentre girava la testa per dare un’occhiata allo studente di legge a cavalcioni sui suoi fianchi. Era stato disteso a pancia in giù per gli ultimi quindici minuti, e Connor non stava andando più in basso della sua vita. Connor alternava tra l’emettere i più erotici dei sospiri nel far correre i suoi palmi e dita lungo la schiena del più grande, e i più leggeri dei baci disseminati lungo la sua spina dorsale. Più di una volta si era fermato deliziosamente in basso sulla schiena di Oliver, solo per poi rialzare il proprio torso e sedersi senza gravare sulla zona lombare di Oliver. Ciò lo frustrava infinitamente, era maledettamente duro, e Connor non gli stava dando ciò che voleva.  
  
“Davvero devi smetterla di chiedermi questo,” Connor sospirò, il suo tono adesso tinto di seccatura. “Sto tentando di essere romantico, cretino. Chiudi gli occhi e apprezzalo.”  
  
La faccia di Oliver tornò ad affondare nel cuscino. “Mi scoperai presto?”  
  
Un sospiro profondo, mescolato ad un grugnito, fuoriuscì dalle labbra di Connor mentre si spostava dal suo fidanzato. Tirò giù i pantaloncini di Oliver, e stava considerando numerose opzioni quando le parole inaspettate scivolarono dalle sue labbra. “E’ stato tempo sprecato. Grazie per niente come sempre, Laurel.”  
  
Il suo umore si schiantò non appena Oliver si mise a sedere e guardò Connor, a disagio. “Cosa? Cosa ha che fare Laurel con questo?”  
  
Per la prima e possibilmente ultima volta nella sua vita, Oliver Hampton fu testimone del rosso acceso sulle guance di Connor Walsh. Passò le mani tra i suoi capelli non una volta o due, ma tre meticolose volte prima di guardare timidamente Oliver. “Lei… beh, i miei colleghi hanno origliato la tua telefonata. Mi hanno detto cosa fare stasera… Non avevo davvero… pianificato niente di questo.” La sua espressione rimase vuota, ma gli occhi di Connor guardarono altrove –vergogna. Le sue spalle si rilassarono nel ruotare la testa a lato, guardando risolutamente lontano dall’altro ragazzo. Le sopracciglia aggrottate quasi nel modo in cui facevano sempre qualora Connor fosse turbato, e il suo fidanzato immediatamente volle baciare via quel cipiglio.  
  
Onestamente, Oliver non aveva mai provato così tanto affetto per Connor come in quel momento. La sua mano si sporse per strofinare contro la mascella dello studente, prima che scorresse sul suo collo e stringesse il braccio attorno Connor, portandolo su di sé. Lentamente si appoggiò alla sua schiena e sigillò le labbra insieme, gemendo quando sentì le mani di Connor cominciare a muoversi sulla sua pelle. La colpa fu presto dimenticata nel momento in cui Connor lanciò via i suoi vestiti e chinò il suo corpo nudo su quello del suo fidanzato.  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
“Signor Walsh!” La voce di Annalise era severa. I Keating Five trattennero collettivamente il fiato e si voltarono con riluttanza per fronteggiare l’impetuosa donna, che stava proprio all’entrata del suo ufficio. Era chiaro che le porte fossero rimaste aperte da quando Bonnie era apparsa, e il fatto che il loro capo li avesse ascoltati raccogliere idee, terrificava ognuno di loro.  
  
Bonnie e Frank si guardarono con consapevolezza.  
  
Connor rivolse ad Annalise tutta la propria attenzione, sentendosi leggermente tradito quando gli altri quattro studenti si nascosero letteralmente dal potente avvocato dietro svariati documenti. Il silenzio si prolungò, lungo e pesante, finché Annalise tirò un profondo sospiro. Si voltò nuovamente verso il suo ufficio e i suoi occhi si volsero verso la foto del suo matrimonio prima che dicesse sopra la sua spalla, “Assicurati che sappia cosa provi per lui. Diglielo.”  
  
Sei paia di occhi si diressero verso l’espressione pensierosa di Connor.  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
La fronte di Oliver premeva contro la sua mentre dormiva, e Connor non poté che pensare a quanto fosse bello. Le loro gambe nude erano intrecciate, la pelle ancora calda dal loro fare l’amore appena qualche minuto prima.  
  
Le parole giunsero nella mente di Connor. Pensò brevemente al consiglio di Annalise, e sorrise quando Oliver emise un sospiro felice mentre si spostava un po’ più vicino a lui. Nonostante Connor non le avesse ancora dette ad alta voce al suo fidanzato…  
  
Loro erano lì.  
  
Connor era certo che Oliver lo sapesse comunque.


End file.
